


Debe ser la fe

by Pandora_Von_Christ



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ
Summary: Se derrite en las manos de Ubbe. No se siente débil. Esto no se siente como si fuera algo incorrecto...(Traducción).





	Debe ser la fe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It must be fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076107) by [Pengi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi). 



> **Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Michael Hirst y a History Channel, y la historia a **Pengi** , esta es una traducción.
> 
> Este fic además puede encontrarse [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/173101195-debe-ser-la-fe-ulfred-traducci%C3%B3n) y [Fanfiction. net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13173343/1/Debe-ser-la-fe)

Unos ojos azules impresionantes. Unos grises.

Sonríe.

Su amor florece de la misma forma. Cautelosamente. Cuidadosamente. No son amo y esclavo, y sin embargo, uno depende de la piedad del otro. Piensa que es la fe. Debe serlo.

El muchacho al que ayudó a criar y el hijo al que nunca conoció. Es bueno que se hayan encontrado el uno al otro. Es lo correcto.

Nota todas las similitudes y piensa que debe ser Dios quien _les_ ha dado otra oportunidad.

La forma en que Alfred se derrite en las manos de Ubbe es demasiado familiar.

Sonríe con tristeza. Lo extraña intensamente.

* * *

Blando y bonito. Sabe que eso es todo lo que Ubbe ve ahora. Su hijo va a llevarse una sorpresa.

Se ven bien juntos, ¿cierto? No tan bien como Athelstan y él, pero aún así se ven bien.

Sabía que uno de sus hijos conquistaría Inglaterra. Que ganaría el corazón de Inglaterra. Está orgulloso.

La forma en el Alfred se derrite en las manos de Ubbe es demasiado familiar.

El Valhalla es todo lo que había esperado. Nunca pensó que envidiaría a los vivos.

* * *

Qué diría el rey Ecberth si le viera ahora. Aquí está él, heredero del reino que su abuelo forjó, esclavo de sus propios deseos.

Se derrite en las manos de Ubbe. No se siente débil. Esto no se siente como si fuera algo incorrecto.

* * *

Su padre probablemente se reiría de él.

El tonto al que esclavizó un muchacho. Un muchacho hermoso con una pesada corona.

Ya sabe que morirá en esta tierra. Protegiéndola. Protegiendo a su corazón. A su rey.

Alfred se derrite en sus manos.

Tal vez nunca llegue a ver los salones de Odín, pero cree que ha encontrado aquello a lo que los cristianos llaman «paraíso» aquí y ahora.


End file.
